


Now is no time for a swim

by Zeeboa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt Lance, Langst, Sick Lance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeeboa/pseuds/Zeeboa
Summary: Lance is sick and the other Paladins play a prank on him - A prompt sent in to Taylor-Tut.





	Now is no time for a swim

It had been two days. Two days and two freezing nights.till they finally got back to the castle ship. The mission honestly shouldn’t have taken so long a simple delivery lengthened only by the freezing weather. Lance for one had been utterly relieved to be back to the ship the mission seemed to take more out of him than it normally would and he thinks he may be coming down with something with the way his body aches. The Paladins head to their different quarters to rest but when Shiro passes the Common room he sees Lance curled up on the smallest couch. It’s his shivering and that prompts Shiro to cover him with a blanket he must be more out of it than he’d indicated prior. And then he’s off to his room.

It was safe to say that everyone had passed out once they hit the hay however Pidge and Keith still had some energy they needed to burn.   
“Keith,” Pidge pauses in the middle of tinkering “If I were to offer you $10k would you live on food goo for a year.” 

“At this rate I will, Pidge you have to think outside the box.” They’d met in the hanger of Lions. Both trying to bond a little better with their lions but to no avail. “How do you think Lance did it?” 

“Maybe Blue only wanted him to shut up so she opened up.” A low growl rumbles through the room “We’re joking Blue, we know how much he loves you.” 

“Idk lets go ask him I saw him sleeping in the common room couch.” 

Lo and Behold, there he is they take a moment to try to figure out how he’s comfortable sleeping with his hands tucked between his legs

”Lance? Lance!” He doesn't stir only a quick scrunch of his face is the only indication he's still alive.”

“Remember that prank with warm water?” Her eyes widen with mirth and Keith gives her a blank look  
“Still in the box Pidge there’s gotta be something better.”  
“What are you Paladin’s doing?” They nearly jump out of their skin turning to see Allura standing behind her an inquisitive look on her face. 

“Allura, Did you pull pranks when you were younger?”  
“Of course, we used to put Toleran Worms in ears, it was quite safe just like the wet willy you’ve told me about.” There’s a momentary pause of horrified silence. 

Keith X’s his arms “Ok we’re not doing that, anything else?” 

“There’s that prank where that guy sends the other guy floating down the river while he was sleeping?” Keith grins at Pidge   
“Now you’re thinking outside the box.”  
~  
Lance seems to be a surprisingly heavy sleeper. The dinging of the elevator didn’t wake him nor did the splashing when they put him on the floaty. He’s just floating there still sleeping.

“Now what?” 

They don’t have to wait long before he stirs. Lance opens his eyes and immediately closes them, it's too bright and he’s freezing. Teaches him right for sleeping on the couch. He rolls to get off but it's like the floor drops from under him. That's not right, he’s in the pool. Fear courses through his veins, he doesn’t have the energy to swim out of this. 

Outside the pool Pidge, Keith and Allura are laughing. The classic Lance yelp before he sinks under is hilarious. They wipe the tears from their eyes and wait for him to surface. But, “He's not coming up.”   
As soon as Keith dives in Lance breaks the surface and with what looks like a struggle pulls himself over the edge. 

“Lance, you ok?” He can't hear the laughter in Pidge voice only the deep thud of his headache. Hes breathing in lungfuls of air but a breath is cut short when he feels what feels like everything he’s ever eaten in his life come up. Oh God, this is how he’s going to die.

When his body deems him done with heaving all he can do is crawl a bit away from the mess and fall on his side shivering. He's too tired to deal with anything anymore. 

He stumbles as he stands trying to find his way to the door. He thinks he sees it but with every pulse of pain everything blurs. There’s a hand on him and a voice that he has no chance of interpreting in his ear. Tears come unbidden, he just wanted to sleep and now he’s cold, wet, and tired.

“We killed him.”   
That’s when the door slams they notice Shiro striding into the room a frown painted on his face “No, you did not kill him” Shiro places a hand on Lance cheek “Jesus he’s a goddamn furnace” Its mumbled under his breath but they still hear him. He lifts the shivering boy shooting a pointed glare at the three “Pranksters’   
“We’re going to have words after this.” 

Back in Lance’s room Shiro lays him in his bed dabbing the sweat from his brow. And there’s a moment Lance wakes up to tell Shiro “Be careful the floor isn’t always floor.” Shiro can’t help but to chuckle, knowing he’s in for a long few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [ Tumblr ](https://wriiteitdown.tumblr.com)


End file.
